I love you wholly
by Aidenaramii
Summary: After a pretty bad fight with his father, Adrien comes to terms with his feeling for Marinette, who is struggling with her own feelings MariChat, LadyNoir, Adrinette, and Ladrien. The love square is here
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies. I's been so long since I have actually published something on here. I'm sorry I've pretty much died. I will from now on be posting ff's here and on my wattpad (username in bio). Thank you to all of you reading and lets get on with the story

Disclaimer: as much as I would love to won these little bbs they belong to Thomas Astruc

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette closed her eyes and laid her head down on her pillows; the gentle buzzing of the fan at the foot of her bed beginning to lull her to sleep, but something was missing from the calming and relaxing atmosphere of the night. A gentle rap on the window pulled Marinette back into consciousness; that's what was missing from her night. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked over to the window, seeing Chat Noir smiling through the glass. It had been a month or so since Chat had started coming over every night; it got on her nerves at first but now she didn't think she could even sleep without him at her side now.

She sighed softly before getting up off of her bed and opening the window for him. "You're late, kitty. I was afraid that you had forgotten about me." She joked, fake pouting and stepping out of his way.  
"My apologies my princess; I had a little trouble getting here but worry not, your prince has finally arrived." He said as he smoothly slipped into the room. Marinette rolled her at him but couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble he could have run into so late at night. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and returned to her bed with Chat Noir in tow.  
This was their nightly routine; he'd show up, she'd let him in, they'd go lay down and cuddle. It wasn't always like this but Marinette was quite happy that it was like that now. She positioned herself on the bed, making sure that there was plenty of room for Chat to lay down as well. He laid down silently, making sure that he and Marinette weren't really touching. Something was really off about him tonight; he was nowhere near the talkative boy he normally was and it worried her a lot; he was normally talking non-stop about his day but he was absolutely silent.  
"Chat, are you alright? You're so quiet and reserved; normally by now you've told me all about your day and told at least half a dozen cat pun. You're really worrying me." She said softly, moving closer to him. Chat gave her a forced, weak smile before looking away from her.  
"Of course my princess, I'm fine; there's no need for you to worry about me at all." He said, still refusing to make eye contact with Marinette. Of course it was a huge lie; he and his father had gotten into a huge fight before he had left to see Marinette. Before he had a chance to escape and transform, his father had managed to strike him across the face in order to keep him in line; his cheek still stung some from where his fathers hand had made contact with his face. He forced himself to keep it together as he quickly got to his room and transformed and left, knowing he could at least find solace in Marinette.  
She studied his face; something was just off about her friends behavior. Then she spotted it; it was just barely visible under his mask but there was absolutely no denying what it was, a bruise. She reached over and brushed her fingers across it, causing Chat to flinch away from her touch slightly. "What's this from?" She asked quietly.  
Chat backed away from her slightly, panicking and trying to decide if he should lie to her or just come clean to Marinette; his stomach was tying in knots as he he continued to avoid making eye contact with the girl. "I got into a really bad fight with my father... and he... and he struck me, in an attempt to keep me in line." He said, his voice unusually weak.  
Marinette's stomach lurched; she couldn't believe what Chat had just said to her. "Oh Chat..." She whispered, heartbroken by the fact that someone would actually lay a hand on Chat Noir. Without really thinking, she reached out and grabbed him and pulled him close to her chest; she began petting his hair gently. "I'm so sorry, Chat." She breathed, keeping him close.  
Chat was shocked when she grabbed him, but he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist gently. He closed his eyes and listened to Marinette's heartbeat, thinking about all the times he would get upset when he was younger and his mother would hold him like this; before her knew it, he could feel tears slowly rolling down his face. The night had finally mentally caught up with the cat hero. He clung tightly to Marinette, not wanting to move away from her comforting warmth just yet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, there's the end of chapter, it's short but hey, it's here. Let me know what you think, I will see you in the next chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey there guys, it's Aiden. I was so happy with response to the first chapter. I couldn't be happier with the fact that you all decided to read this. I will try and update this regularly depending on how life and metal illnesses premit. Please be patient with me and thank you so much for reading

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Miraculous Ladybug related, I just really love them.

* * *

The first thing that Chat noticed when he woke up that he head was resting on Marinette's chest, the second thing he realized was that it was morning, and the third the he realized was that he was currently Adrien and not Chat Noir. Panicking slightly, he began to slowly and carefully pull away from Marinette; he had no idea how he would explain to the girl what was going on if she were to wake up right now. He managed to slip away from the girl without waking her but he wasn't in the clear yet; he still had to find Plaag and find somewhere for him to transform back. He spotted the lazy black Kwami drifting lazily out of something on Marinette's desk.

Adrien frowned out him, knowing he would have to scold the cat for going through things that weren't his when they weren't in danger of revealing a huge secret to one of his classmates and good friends. He silently motioned for the Kwami to follow him up the ladder MArinette had in her room that led to the roof top balcony that she had. He made his way up the ladder, cringing slightly every time it creaked slightly under the pressure he put on it. Finally, he made it to the safety of the balcony, closing the hatch behind him.

"Plaag, you really shouldn't be going through Mari's things like that." Adrien scolded quietly, still fearing that he might wake Marinette up and blow his cover; although for as many times as she overslept and missed the beginning of school these past years, it was obvious that she was a pretty heavy sleeper. Plaag shrugged, not wanting to tell Adrien what he was actually doing so he didn't blow a secret that wasn't his to tell. "Let's just transform back so that Mari doesn't wake up and get suspicious as to why I'm suddenly gone." He said before calling Plaag back into the transform.

He made his way back down the ladder, grateful to find MArinette still sound asleep. He went and stood at the end of her bed, watching her. He thought about how far their friendship had come; not just her and Chat but her and Adrien as well. He thought about how she yelled at him the first time they met; he smiled at that thought. It was actually relieving when she yelled at him. She wasn't trying to impress him because he was the son of the famous Gabriel Agreste, she wasn't trying to win him over for the chance of fame or anything. She genuinely didn't know who he was and got mad at her. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Marinette's chest, thinking about how absolutely amazing she was; she was just as amazing as Ladybug but so different from her. Where Marinette lacked the strength and confidence of Ladybug, she made up for it will her friendliness and care for all those around her. Chat knew that he would never have to worry about fighting Marinette as an akumatized villain because she was so positive and cheery all the time.

He snapped out of his daze when he hear Marinette's groan quietly, quickly moving so that he was seated next to her so it looked like he had just woken up. She rolled towards the cat hero, her eyelids fluttering open gently. "Chat? How long have you been up? Why didn't you get me up?" She asked, still clearly not fully awake. Her half asleep tone was so unbearably adorable that it left Chat speechless for a second. "Hello? Earth to kitty." She said, waving her hand in from of his face

"I wasn't up too long, Princess. I didn't want to wake you just yet though; you seemed awfully tired." He said, finally coming to his senses and acting like nothing had happened. Marinette stared at the boy's face again; the bruise on his cheek much darker now. Looking at it still made her sick to her stomach, thinking about what kind of monster would strike their own child like that. She knew he had to have been lying about how long he had been up as well. His detransformation woke her up last night, luckily; she caught herself before seeing his identity and forced herself back to sleep. He had to have gotten up a little while ago to transform back, but she wasn't about to let Chat know that she had extensive knowledge of how the miraculouses worked.

"You could have gotten me up, I'm sure it couldn't have been too much fun just sitting there while I slept." She said softly, finding herself staring into his brilliant green eyes. Green eyes that always seemed so fun and full of excitement. "How's your cheek feeling?" She asked, finally tearing her gaze away from his eye. Chat as slightly disappointed when she looked away. He loved gazing into her bright blue eyes; it was almost like staring into Ladybug's eyes.

"I'm fine, my princess. Trust me, I have had way worse than just a little bruise on my cheek." He said, which wasn't a lie. Being a superhero and being tossed around all the time took a toll on his body; plus it wasn't the physical pain of the bruise that was hurting him at this point, it was the mental. This wasn't the first time his father had laid his hands on him and it probably wasn't the last, but there was something about last night that really bothered him; it was like he knew that he was going to see Marinette and he wanted to prevent that, Chat shook the thought away; now wasn't the time to be suspicious of his father's behaviour.

"I know but still, size aside, it can't be good for you mentally to have your father hit you like that." She said softly, reaching up and touching the bruise softly. Chat almost told her that he was used to that sort of thing but caught himself before he spilled the beans,

"Don't worry about me." He said softly. The girl sighed quietly but gave in, knowing that Chat was horribly stubborn. She stretched herself and sat up, wishing that she could get a few more hours of sleep, but knowing that her mother would be up here anytime know, bothering her about getting up and coming and helping in the bakery. She touched his face again, wishing he knew what was going on in that head of his.

"Just remember that you can alway talk to me about anything." She said softly. Chat smiled at her, leaning into her touch. Marinette was a painfully good friend to him; it was no wonder everyone seemed to like her so much. He caught himself staring at her again; the fullness of her lips, the way her hair rested just above her shoulders when it was down, the brightness of her blue eyes. Chat couldn't recall any time he had seen eyes bluer than hers, except for maybe Ladybug's. He found himself leaning his face closer to hers until their foreheads touched. Marinette blushed slightly, the proximity of his face flustering her slightly.

She could feel his warm breath gently breeze across her face as she stared into his piercing green eyes; he was annoyingly cute up close. Marinette felt herself inch her face slightly closer to his, suddenly wondering what his lips felt like. She sucked on a breath and moved forward a bit more.

"Marinette? Are you awake yet? We need your help downstairs." Her mother called from her door. Marinette jumped away from Chat, her heart racing as she feared her mom would open the trapdoor and discover that she was alone in her room with a boy. Chat watched her, slightly disappointed that they had been interrupted.

"Uh, yeah mom, I'm up. Just let me get dressed and then I will be right down, I promise." She called back before jumping up from her bed. She heard her mother go back down the stairs and started scrambling around her room in search for something to wear. She knew that if she didn't get down there soon that her mother would most definitely come into her into her room and the last thing she wanted to explain was why the famed superhero Chat Noir was currently sitting in her bed. Chat watch the girl frantically get herself together, wondering if this is what she looked like when she was late for school in the morning. He knew that it was time for him to get out of Marinette's way. He got up off the bed and walked over to her.

"I'll see you later, Mari." He said softly as she stopped her frantic movements for a moment. Moving quickly before he lost the courage, Chat bent down some and gave her a quick kiss before quickly getting out of her room. Marinette stood froze in place, her lips tingling slightly as Chat left. She could feel her face burning as she forced herself to finish getting ready

Chat couldn't believe that he had actually kissed Marinette. He got a few rooftops away from the Dupain-Cheng bakery before stopping to catch his thought. His face burned red as well as he thought about how incredibly soft her lips were; he couldn't stop smiling. He stared at the bakery for a little longer before heading back home, definitely planning on coming back for more tonight.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my babies, thank you for choosing me for your MariChat needs. I'm honestly still in shock at how well the first chapters did, I already have 25 alerts and 14 favorites! That ridiculous guys! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Marinette was pretty distracted the entire day, her head seemingly in the clouds as she took orders and cleaned up around the bakery. Her parents didn't notice too much out of the ordinary about their daughter's behavior, knowing that she was a bit of a space cadet. It wasn't until she was actually helping a customer with their order did they notice how aloof she really was today; she nearly dropped the cake on the man, and only gave him a soft airy apology. That's when Sabrine decided to step in and talk to her daughter.

"Marinette sweetie, are you okay? You seem very distracted by something." She said, touching her daughter's shoulder gently. Marinette came back to earth some when her mother touched her, looking around some as if she didn't remember where she was at first. She blinked a couple of times before rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said with a smile. "I'm just a little tired is all. I had some trouble sleeping last night." She said, remembering how she couldn't sleep because she was so worried about Chat. She spared her mother the full details, knowing that her parents wouldn't be too pleased to know that their 17 year old daughter was sneaking boys into her room late at night.

"Well why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, sweetheart; your father and I can close up now." Sabrine said, giving Marinette a gentle smile. She nodded before moving away from her mother and heading upstairs and going to her room. She laid down on the little couch she had and stared upwards, thinking about Chat. She blushed at the thought of the stupid hero, never thinking that in a million years that she would fall in love with the silly kitty.

"Tikki, does this happen often?" She asked, drawing the Kwami came out of her little nest and floated over. "I mean ladybug falling for Chat Noir like this." She said. Tikki would know, she's seen over every ladybug since the beginning. Tikki laughed at Marinette before coming to settle down beside her.

"This happens more often than you would think. I'm honestly surprised that it took you 2 years to come to this conclusion; it normally happens right away." Tikki said. "By now Chat and Ladybug have told each other and they're either happy or upset about it." She said softly. Marinette nodded and thought about who Chat might be under his mask; Paris was a huge city but she couldn't shake the thought that she might know him personally.

"So Tikki, what do you think the possibility is that Chat is someone I know; he's clearly the same age as me, maybe a little older. He could even go to school with me or something. Maybe he's one of the regulars at the bakery." She said, thinking about all the people she's come into contact with that were around her age. Tikki giggled as she listened to Marinette go on about who Chat could be; the Kwami obviously knew who the wielder of the cat miraculous was, but her and Plaag had both agreed to not tell either of them and let them find out on their own.

"What's so funny?" Marinette asked. "Do you know something I don't know?" She asked, moving to get a better look at the Kwami. Tikki giggled again. Marinette stared at her with a confused look. "Wait, do you know who Chat is?" She asked.

"Well of course I do!" Tikki said, laughing again at the look of shock that Marinette had. "Chat's Kwami and myself have know each others wielders since the very beginning; it's part of being two halves of a balance. I'm sure if you tried hard enough you would be able to sense Chat when you two are in your civilian forms. Not only are your miraculouses intertwined but you two as people are as well. Ever noticed how you'll get random bumps and bruises? Sore legs when you didn't do anything? It's because of Chat. You two are locked together, bodies in sync." Tikki explained.

"Jeez, I didn't realize how deep being Ladybug is." She muttered. "I just wish I knew who Chat really was; I feel weird having such strong feelings for him and not knowing the person behind the mask." She said. Tikki laughed again. "There's no possible way I can convince you to to tell me who he is, is there?" She asked her, giving Tikki a slight pouty look. Tikki shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell you; that's something that you will have to take up with Chat. I can however tell you that you will be pleasantly surprised when you find out who he is." She said. Marinette gave an annoyed sigh but knew that Tikki was right. IT wouldn't be fair to Chat if Tikki just outed his secret identity like that without his consent.

"You're really not helping the whole needing to know thing." She grumbled. "I have no idea how I would even go about asking him to tell me without sound really really suspicious. Not mention I told him not to share his identity with anyone because it could be dangerous if Hawkmoth knew who we were as civilians." She said "But I just can't shake the feeling that Chat is someone I know personally and I just wish I knew who he was." She said with a sigh. Tikki giggled again and flitted above Marinette who glared at the little Kwami; she hated the fact that she knew who Chat was and that she refused to say anything or give any sort of hint.

"Just give it some time, Marinette. Chat will tell you when he feels it's necessary." Tikki said softly. "You just got to give him some time to figure out his own feelings too." She said, trying to reassure the girl. Marinette sighed but knew her Kwami was right. Chat had to be ready to tell her; this wasn't something she could force him into doing. She rolled off the couch before going to sit at her desk, pulling out her design book; maybe she could distract herself some with designing until it was time for Chat to come over again.

* * *

AN: So, I was going to add Adrien's day in this chapter but I have decided to rewrite that section. So enjoy and don't forget to review/favorite/follow!


End file.
